PRIOR ART
The invention is directed to a windshield wiper arm for windshield wipers. Conventional windshield wiper arms substantially comprise a fastening part and a joint part. The fastening part is connected with the wiper shaft so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it and has an articulation pin at which the joint part is articulated. Generally, a wiper blade is fastened to the end of the joint part opposite the pin, likewise so as to be articulated. Between the fastening part and the joint part, there is arranged a spring which, on the one hand, generates the necessary pressing pressure on the wiper blade for proper wiping and, on the other hand, forces the joint part into a stable position in a folded-away position, as it is called, which is necessary for changing the wiper blade. A disadvantage in these constructions consists in that a gap inevitably remains between the fastening part and the joint part, which gap can accumulate dirt and causes wind noises and also detracts from the visual appearance.
EP-OS O 770 526 discloses a wiper arm whose joint part extends over the fastening part and is articulated on the side opposite the wiper blade receptacle with respect to the holding of the wiper shaft at the fastening part. In order to take into account the function of the spring--namely, to generate contact pressing pressure on the one hand and to ensure a stable folded-away position on the other hand--an intermediate part is provided which is articulated in the area of the articulated position known from conventional wiper arms; the spring cooperates with this intermediate part. This intermediate piece transmits the contact pressing pressure generated by the spring to the joint part of the wiper arm via an additional pin and forces the joint part in the folded-away position into the stable position. While this construction eliminates a gap between the fastening part and joint part, its construction is uneconomical and requires more space.